Technolgy and Magic
by MeloimelMeLody48
Summary: Namikaze Naruto pemuda biasa yang lolos dari ledakan di laboraturium yang di buat oleh seorang ilmuwan bernama Orochimaru, ledakan itu terjadi akibat ketidak seimbangannya antara energi Blue Core dan Red Core sehingga memicu ledakan di laboraturium tersebut.Dan sekarang dirinya bersekolah di Kuoh Academy kelas angkatan ketiga, di sekolah dirinya selalu medapat ejekan dan ejekan
1. Prolog

**Technology** **And** **Magic**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias X Harem**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prolog**

Namikaze Naruto pemuda biasa yang lolos dari ledakan di laboraturium yang di buat oleh seorang ilmuwan bernama Orochimaru, ledakan itu terjadi akibat ketidak seimbangannya antara energi Blue Core dan Red Core sehingga memicu ledakan di laboraturium tersebut. Setelah selamat dari sana dirinya melakukan uji coba dan hasilnya adalah dengan penggabungan antara Red Core, Blue Core, dan Matrix yang ditanamkan pada dirinya, kini ia bisa mengaktifkan armor dengan Energi tak terbatas dan pertahanan yang sangat sulit untuk di tembus.

Energi tak terbatas bukan tidak bisa merasa lelah, benar memang energinya tidak terbatas tapi tidak dengan staminanya yang seorang manusia. Tapi dirinya masih merahasiakan identitasnya karena dia tidak mau menjadi incaran dari salah satu pihak yang menginginkan kekuatannya. Dan sekaramg dirinya bersekolah di Kuoh Academy kelas angkatan ketiga, di sekolah dirinya selalu medapat ejekan, hinaan, cacian, bahkan kekerasan karena cata berpakaian dan kapasitas otaknya dan dia mencoba bersabar dan terus bersabar

Naruto Point of View

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, mantan Manusia. Dan kenapa mantan manusia? karena sekarang aku adalah Iblis setelah aku di tolong oleh Rias Gremory karena di bunuh Iblis liar. Dan selama ini aku mendapat ejekan, cacian, bahkan kekerasa juga Tapi dirinya Rias Gremory tidak pernah merendahkanku bahkan dia selalu membelaku dan melindungiku. Disana juga ada Peerage Buchou yang mengiginkanku untuk di keluarkan dia adalah Hyoodou Issei sang kaisar naga merah, dan Peeragenya yang lainnya seperti Akeno walaupun dia tidak pernah berbincang padaku tapi dia tidak pernah mengolokku, begitu juga dengan Kiba dan Koneko yang bersifat dingin kepadaku walau sesekali tersenyum.

Dan kalian bertanya kenapa aku seorang Iblis tidak bisa menggunakan sihir? jawabannya adalah karena Blue Core berfungsi menetralkan energi lainnya seperti energi sihir, alam. Apalagi dengan masuknya Hyoudou Issei kedalam Klub semakin membuatku di perbandingkan dengan dirinya, dan lagi-lagi Buchou membelaku, entah mengapa dia selalu membelaku padahal aku pernah berbuat apa-apa untuknya. Kekuatan sihir seperti itu tidaklah cocok untukku, aku yang dibesarkan di kalangan berteknologi tinggi, dan dalam diriku terdapat tiga kekuatan teknologi yang sangat besar yaitu Blue Core, Red Core, dan Matrix

Blue Core dan Red Core menurut cerita itu terbuat dari sebuah batuan meteor yang konon jatuh selama 1000 tahun sekali, sedangakan Matrix adalah bagian yang diambil dari sebuah kapal angkata yang dicrugai milik Alien, dan aku menyatukan ketiganya dan aku bisa mengaktifkan armor yang berkekuatan besar {Untuk Armor bayangin aja Optimus Prime dengan ukuran seperti Balance Breaker Issei dan Vali}.

Dan sekarang aku tidak mengikuti pembelajaran sekarang karena aku sedang dalam masa berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk Rating Game, yah sebenarnya bukan aku yang berlatih melainkan Peerage Buchou yang lainnya. Kami berlatih karena Buchou hendak di tunangkan oleh keturunan ketiga dari Phenex yaitu Raiser dan Buchou menolaknya karena alasan dia sudah memiliki orang yang dicintainya dan menerima dirinya sebagai Rias bukan Gremory. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Peerage aku adalah Pawn dengan nilai konsumsi dua, dan di team akulah yang paling lemah dianatar semuanya, dans ekarang aku melihat latihan antara Issei dan Kiba

Naruto Point of view off

"Baiklah Issei sekarang coba gandakan kekuatanmu terus, sampai aku bilang berhenti" Ujar Riaskepada Issei, yang memiliki Sacred Gear [Boosted Gear] salah satu dari tiga belas Longinus yang dapat membunuh tuhan

"Hai Buchou" Jawab Issei tegas kepada Rias

[BOST] [BOST]

[BOST] [BOST]

[BOST] [BOST]

[BOST] [BOST]

[BOST] [BOST]

[BOST] [BOST]

"Baiklah Issei cukup, sekarang kau arahkan kekuatan yang kau kumpulkan ke gunung itu" Ujar Rias kepada Issei, dan Issei hanya mengangguk kemudian mengarahkan serengannya ke gunugn yang ditunjuk Rias

 **[Dragon Shoot]**

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Terlihat gunung itu kini memiliki bentuk yang bukan seperti gunung lagi akibat serengan dari Issei

"Sugoi" Ujar Naruto terpesona karena kuatnya serangan dari Issei

"Tentu saja, tidak sepertimu yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!" Ujar Issei sarkas kepada Naruto, Naruto sendiri kini sedang menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak

"Sudahlah Issei!" Ujar Rias kepada Akeno

"Ara ara kenapa Buchou selalu membelanya, apa jangan-jangan Buchou menyukai Naruto-kun?!" Ujar Akeno membuat Rias gelagapan

"Benar Buchou" Koneko dan Kiba setuju dengan ucapan dari Akeno

"Kau tidak perlu tahu alasan kenapa aku selalu membelanya, bagaimanapun dia adalah anggota kelurgaku seperti kalian!" Jawab Rias kepada semuanya

"Kalau begitu keluarkan dia dari anggota keluargamu Buchou!" Ujar Issei kesal, sedangkan RIas yang mendengar itu terkejut dengan permintaan Pawnnya ini

"Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan Naruto dari anggota keluargaku apapun yang terjadi!" Ujar Rias tegas

'Arigatou Buchou tapi maaf belum saatnya aku muncul dengan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya, dan pasti aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari pertunangan bodoh ini jika kita gagal dalam Rating game nanti' Batin Naruto

 **-TBC-**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian jalan cerita saya, maaf bila abal-abal karena masih Fanfic pertama saya jadi mohon di maklumi, jangan lupa Repiunya ya ahahahahaha**


	2. Pengenalan Kekuatan Optimus Drive

**Technology And Magic**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias X Harem**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Question And Answer**

Q : emmm kan red core itu membawa energi negatif (klo mengacu dalam film) apa naru gak dark?

A : Memang, tapi kan fungsi dari Matrix adalah pemurni jadi kedua core itu menyatu

Q : oh ya buat pairnya bikin NaruRias aja gk usah Harem

A : Oke dah

Q : Hehehe Kalo ane bayangin Naruto pake armor Optimus Prime emm bagus cuman kalo ada ban mobilnya gimana yaa?

A : yang pasti gak ada mobilnya dong, karena Armor yang paling bagus menurut ane cuma Optimus Prime tapi nantia da Variasi

Q : Kekuatan naruto irit banget Pakek Blue Core

A : Woy, jangan menghina itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar hahahaha

Q : Di panjangin lagi, 1k atau 2k biar enak bacanya

A : Oke

Q : Jalan cerita gak mainstream

A : memang, tapi setelah Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatannya nanti Strong, lalu berubah jadi Godlike karena sumber kekuatan yang tak terbatas

Q : Tolong dong jelasin kekuatan red core dan matrix dlm fic ini

A : Oke

Q : Jadi kalau Mode yg Sederajat dgn Juggernaut Drive Boosted Gear dan Divide Dividing ada dan bagaimana bentuknya ?

A : Bentuknya akan tetap sama, hanya kekuatannya saja yang akan meningkat karena kekuatn dari [Optimus Drive] dibagi menjadi 3 tingkatan,

* * *

~.~

 **Klarifikasi Kekuatan [Blue Core], [Red Core], dan [Matrix]**

 **Blue Core :**

\- Kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan Positive yang dapat menghasilkan kekuatan yang tidak terbatas bahkan [Divine Dividing] tidak akan bisa membaginya. (Coba memang ada yang bisa membagi suatu hal yang tidak terbatas)

 **Red Core :**

\- Kekuatan ini adalah Kekuatan Negative yang dapat menghasilkan pertahanan yang sangat kuat dan membuat lempengan armor berwarna merah dengan sebagai bagian pertahanan dari pengguna

 **Matrix :**

\- Kekuatan ini adalah kekuatan penyatu dan sebagai pemurni, dengan kekuatan Matrix ini Armor dari [Red Core] dapat meneluarkan :

\- Misil tak terbatas

\- Laser dari telapak tangan armor

\- Sebuah sepasang rocket di belakang Armor dan di bawah telapak kaki

\- sebuah laser yang berada di dada dengan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat dengan menyapu apapun yang ada di depannya menjadi debu (Tapi serengan ini memiliki kriteria untuk menjadi debu)

\- Sebuah pedang yang muncul dari sebuah slot kecil dari atas tangan Armor

\- ( Dan untuk yang lainnya masih mikir tapi bisa kasih saran)

* * *

 **Kekuatan dari [Optimus Drive]**

 **[Missil Barage] :** Memunculkan sebuah senjata di atas pundak yang dapat mengeluarkan Missin maupun Rudal

 **[Quick Motion] :** Kecepatan bergerak dengan sekejap mata

 **[Sword Atarage] :** Memunculkan pedang di slot tangan kanan

 **[Optimus Laser] :** Menembakkan laser dari kedua telapan tangan

 **[Rocket] :** memunculkan Roket dan sepasang sayap seperti pesawat kecil untuk terbang

 **[Red Circle Shield] :** memunculkan lingkaran merah transparan untuk pertahanan

 **[Optimus Smasher] :** Muncul sebuah senapan laser dari dada armor dan dapat menghapuskan apa saja menjadi debu (Tapi ada kriteria)

 **Tingkatan kemampuan [Optimus Drive] :**

 **Tingkatan 1 :** Ditandai dengan warna mata biru (Tanpa efek samping)

 **Tingkatan 2 :** Ditandai dengan warna mata menjadi hijau dengan kekuatan meningkat 10X lipat (Efek samping : badan akan lemas setelah menggunakan mode ini untuk beberapa hari terkecuali untuk orang yang sudah menguasianya tidak akan mendapat efek dari tingkatan sama sekali)

 **Tingkatan 3 :** Ditandai dengan warna mata menjadi merah dengan kekuatan meningkat 100X lipat (Efek samping : Dapat membuat tubh pengguna sekarat bahkan bisa mati terkecuali untuk orang yang sudah menguasianya akan mendapat efek dari tingkatan kedua)

(NB : Penampilan Naruto disini menggunakan kacamata Botol dan rambut disisir rapi sehingga membuatnya terlihat culun)

* * *

~.~

Naruto memilih jalan-jalan di karenakan dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan yang lainnya, dan dia lebih memilih berjalan-jalan di dekat sungai dan tanpa sengaja ekor matanya melihat sosok bermabut hitam dengan aksen pirang di depannya

"Yo paman, apa yang paman malaikat jatuh lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok itu

"Apa kau tidak melihat aku sedang memancing? dan kau adalah Iblis" Balas paman itu, kemudian Naruto mendekati sosok paman itu

"Ya benar aku adalah Iblis paman" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak merasakan kekuatan sihir Iblis dari tubuhmu?" Tanya paman itu

"Ahhh... tidak enak jika berbincang tidak mengetahui nama. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, Pawn dari Rias Gremory" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Azazel gubernur malaikat jatuh" Balas Azazel mengenalkan dirinya dengan membentangkan keenam pasang sayap gagaknya

"Sudah kuduga paman bukan orang sembarangan" Ujar Naruto

"Benar, dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya. Kau adalah Iblis tapi kenapa kau tidak memiliki kekuatan sihir dan kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhmu tapi itu bukan Sacred Gear?" Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu Azazel-san, Aku tidak memiliki sihir di karenakan kekuatan sihirku di netralkan" Jawab Naruto

"DI netralkan?"

"Benar, dan kekuatan yang ada di tubuhku adalah [Optimus Drive]" Jawab Naruto

"Apa itu [Optimus Drive]?" Tanya Azazel penasaran kepada Naruto

"[Optimus Drive] adalah hasil dari teknologi penggabungan dari [Blue Core] yang menetralkan kekuatan sihirku, [Red Core], dan [Matrix]" Jawab Naruto

"Apa? bagaimana mungkin, karena yang aku dengan sebuah laboratorium mengalami kegagalan dalam eksperimen itu dan meledak dan bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?" Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto

"Tapi Eksperimen yang terakhir dilakukan adalah kepadaku, dan aku bisa selamat dari ledakan itu dan menggabungkan [Blue Core] dan [Red Core] kedalam [Matrix] sehingga terciptalah [Optimus Drive] hasil dari Teknologi yang menakjubkan sekaligus berbahaya di saat yang bersamaan" Jelas Naruto kepada Azazel

"Kau anak yang menarik Naruto, tapi ku dengar dari Sirzech kelompok Gremory dan pewaris ketiga Klan Phenex akan mengadakan Rating game" Ujar Azazel

"Kau benar Azazel-san" Balas Naruto

"Jadi apa kau akan menggunakan kekuatanmu disana?" Tanya Azazel, dan mendapat gelengan dari Naruto yang membuat Azazel bingung

"Kenapa?" Tanya Azazel

"Karena aku ingin melihat sampai mana batas kesombongan dari Sekiryuutei itu" Jawab Naruto

"Kurasa aku harus melihat pertarungan kalian, dan kau anak yang menarik Naruto dan kurasa Vali si Hakuryuukou akan tertarik padamu, bagaimana kalau kau bertarung dengan dia untuk melihat kemampuanmu?" Saran Azazel kepada Naruto

"Tentu aku juga ingin melihat kemampuan dari rival Issei itu" Balas Naruto

~TIME SKIP~

Kini Naruto, Azazel, dan Vali sedang berada di tenah lapang yang luas karena Azazel ingin melihat kekuatan dar Naruto

"Apa kau yakin dia orang yang kuat Azazel?" Tanya Vali kepada Azazel

"Lebih baik kau periksa sendiri" Balas Azazel, dan mendapat anggukan dari Vali

"Baiklah kita lihat kemampuanmu" Ujar Vali dan bersiap untuk bertarung dengan sepasang sayap mekanik si belakang punggungnya

"Baiklah mari kita mulai" Ujar Naruto

 **[Optimus Drive]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

Dan dalam sekejap tubuh mereka sudah berlapis Armor berwarna putih dan merah

 **[Quick Motion]**

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berada di depan Vali dan kemudian memukulnya hingga terpental beberapa meter

"Ini sangat manar" Ujar Vali senang karena mendapat lawan yang kuat, tapi Vali tidak mau kalah dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama dengan Naruto ia berada di depan Naruto dan melakukan gerakan yang sama, kemudian mereka bergerak dengan cepat dan hanya terlihat bekas dua pukulan besi beradu saja

 **[Missil Barage]**

SYUT SYUT

Sepuluh Missil mengarah ke Vali dan Vali tidak dapat menghindarinya dan terpaksa menerima serangan dari Naruto. Dan Naruto menembakan sepuluh missil lagi kearah Vali tapi dapat di antisipasi oleh Vali

[DIVIDE]

Dan dalam sekejap Missil-missil itu sudah hilang dari pandangan merka berdua

 **[Sword Atarage]**

Muncul pedang dari SLot di tangan kanan Naruto dan digunakan untuk menyerang Vali, tapi dengan gerakan yang sama cepatnya dia menghindar dari serengan Naruto, dan kemudian Vali menembakan cahaya kearah Naruto tapi denga gerakan cepat Naruto dapat menghindarinya

"Sial dia lawan yang sangat kuat Partner" Ujar Vali kepada Partnernya

 **"Kau benar"** Balas Partnernya yang bernama Albion

"Kalau begitu aku akan membagi kekuatannya" Ujar Vali dan kemudian membagi kekuatan Naruto tapi kemudian dia kaget karena kekuatan Naruto tidak ada habisnya

"Bagaimana kekuatan pembagiku tidak berguna padanya?" Ujar Vali bingung

"Itu kareba kau tidak bisa membagi apa yang disebut tidak terbatas" Ujar Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Vali, dan mengadahkan telepak tangan kanannya kearah dada Vali

 **[Optimus Laser]**

DUAAAAAAAAAAAR

Vali terpental setelah menerima serengan dari Naruto hingga terpental belasan meter dengan Armor yang hancur di beberapa tempat

"Cukup Naruto Vali" Lerai Azazel kepada keduanya

"Baiklah" Jawab mereka

"Kekuatan yang menakjubkan Senpai" Ujar Vali

"Senpai?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"Itu sebagai tanda pernghargaanku kepadamu karena kau bisa membuatku babak belur, dan aku pasti akan membalas kekalahan kali ini Naruto, dan kita sama-sama belum menggunakan kekuatan Optimal kita tapi aku senang bertaung denganmu" Ujar Vali panjang lebar

"Aku akan menuggu saat-saa itu Vali" Balas Naruto

"Kurasa kalian menjadi orang yang cocok, dan aku akan menonton pertarungan kelompok Gremory dan Phenex besok bersama Vali" Ujar Azazel kepada Naruto

"Ha'i Azazel-san aku akan senang jika kau melihatnya" Balas Naruto

"Tapi pasti tidak akan menyenangkan bila kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh" Ujar Azazel agak malas

"Tapi aku pasti akan menggunakan kekuatanku bila seseuatu terjadi apa-apa dengan Rias" balas Naruto

"Dari raut mukamu sepertinya kau mencintainya Naruto" Tanya Vali

"Ya seperti itulah Vali, karena bagaimanapu juga dia orang yang menerimaku apa adanya" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Dan aku ingin bertanya Naruto" Ujar Azazel

"Apa kau mau bekerja sama denganku dalam menciptakan perdamaian?" Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto

"Kalau untuk itu aku setuju" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu kau akan bergabung dengan team Vali" Balas Azazel

"Memang siapa anggotanya?" Tanya Naruto

"Kuroka, Bikou, Arthur, dan Vali sendiri. mereka adalah kelompok yang aku dirikna untuk membantu kedamaian yang aku impikan dan dengan bergabungnya dirimu kubu kami akan semakin kuat" Jawab Azazel sedangakn naruto hanya mengangguk (NB: Disini saya tidak membuat Team Vali masuk kedalam Chaos Bridge)

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu karena pasti Rias akan mencariku" Ujar Naruto kepada Azazel dan Vali kemudian meninggalkan mereka, tapi gaya dari Naruto sekarang berbeda karena dirinya tidak memaka kacamata dan rambut pirangnya yang sudah tidak rapi lagi dan membuatnya menguarkan aura ketampanannya, dan gaya dari naruto ini dikarenakan pertarungannya dengan Vali yang membuat Kacamatanya pecah

"Dasar Vali, membuatku mau tidak mau harus menunjukan wajahku tampa kacamata dan rambut rapiku" Ujar Naruto yang sedikit kesal terhadap teman barunya itu

Dan kemudian Naruto berjalan kearah Villa dimana tempat mereka berlatih dan tanpa senagaja dirinya sedang melihat Rias sedang melamun dengan memakai baju tidurnya, dan tanpa sadar Naruto jalan mendekat kearah Rias

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Buchou?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias yang membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya

"Ehhhh... N-Naruto?" Tanya Rias memastikan karena wajahnya memerah melihat pemuda berparas tampan didepannya

"Ya ini aku Buchou, memang ada yang aneh?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Tentu, dan kau terlihat tampan dengan gaya yang seperti ini" Jawab Rias dengan wajah memerah begitu juga dengan Naruto yang memerah karena Rias menyebutnya tampan

"Arigatou, tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini Buchou?" Tanya Naruto kepertanyaan awal

"Tidak aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi bila kita kalah di rating game nanti" Jawab Rias

"Kau jangan memikirkan kalah jika kita belum bertanding, karena itu akan mempengaruhi mental kita dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan menikah dengan dia" Balas Naruto dengan sorot mata yang tajam menandakan dia serius dengan apa ayng dia ucapkan

"Tapi kekuatan da-..." Ucapan Rias terpotong oleh Naruto

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya sempurna, dan pasti dia memilik kelemahan dan aku yakin itu. Jika dia tidak memiliki kelemahan seperti yang dia ucapkan pasti disaat Great War dulu pasti Fraksi Iblis yang akan menang walau hanya mengandalkan Klan Phenex saja" Ujar Naruto berpikir logis

"Kau benar Naruto, aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum bertarung dan aku akan berjuang keras agar aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu" Uajr Rias yakin

"Itu baru Buchou yang aku kenal" Balas Naruto dengan memberikan senyumnya kepada Rias yang membuat Rias memerah melihat senyuman dari Naruto

'Jangan bilang aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu Namikaze Naruto, hanya kau yang memandangku sebagai Rias bukan Gremory' Batin Rias

"Lebih Baik Buchou Istirahat karena besok kita akan bertanding, dan aku janji apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menikah dengan phenex itu" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu Naruto" Ujar Rias kemudian mendekati Naruto mencium pipi kanan Naruto

CUP

"Teruslah menjadi semangatku Naruto, kau adalah matahariku" Bisik Rias setelah mencium pipi Naruto dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong sendiri

~.~

~TIME SKIP~

Kini Peerage Rias dan Peerage raiser sudah di teleport kearena rating game dan mereka sudah bersiap setelah Grayfia memberi tahu bahwa ruangan klub ghaib adalah markas dari kelompok Rias dan ruang kepala sekolah adalah markas dari raiser

 **Tobe Continued**

Maaf bila Update masih dikit, tapi akan saya usahakan update banyak chapter depan. Jaa ne


	3. Rias Vs Raiser (Short Chap)

**Technology And Magic**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias X Harem**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Question And Answer**

Q : Author kenapa pas juggermautdrive(sorry klo salah tulisan) armornya full senjata kayak perubahan nya optimus pas ngancurin piramida sama bergabung ama grobak kontainer yang di derek ama optimus hehehe

A : Hahaha terlalu ramai bro

Q : thor ini kan fict pertama jadi yang semangat bikin fict nya yo !

A : Oke makasih

Q : merurutku respon budak rias terlalu berlebihan. msksut ku kiba dan koneko tidak akan peduli jika naruto lemah, yang penting tidak menggangu mereka, untuk akeno mungkin dia akan terus mengoda naruto karna orang culun itu lucu dan imut, untuk issei tidak akan berlaku baik, karna didalam tangan kiri nya bersemayam kaisar naga langit, untuk rias masih tanda tanya, tapi menurut pandangan ku, dia akan mengangap semua budak nya keluarga, tidak peduli jika itu lemah atau kuat, sekarang kau sudah tau?

A : hah biar mainstream dikit vroh :v

Q : apa di fic ini le fay pendragon a.k.a adik arthur pendragon juga ada d kelopoknya vali dkk

A : Males ahhh... cukup ini aja, yang lainnya biar masuk Chaos Bridge, nanti gak ada pengikutnya :D

Q : Hoo, Naruto masuk team vali keren,, lanjut lgi author

A : Tapi bukan Chaos Bridge bro :D

Q : hahaha menarik kwan.. oh iya di sini kuroka jdi iblis liar atau gk?

A : Nanti aja lihat alurnya

Q : pairnyaa ga usah harem..

A : Oke

Q : apa mode terakhir gak ada resiko lepas kendali soalnya Jurgenaut Drive aja bisa lepas kendali trus dalam 1x pakai ngurangin nyawa pengguna 10 tahun.  
next

A : bayangin aja efeknya kayak Pill keluarga Akimichi

Q : Apakah nanti optimus over drive bisa ke emperior optimus over drive

A : emang lu pikir Sacred Gear

Q : jd disini serangan naruto bisa dibagi tapi kekuatannya tidak

A : Yak betul

Q : Apa Armor Naruto bisa Terbang?... Yaa rada-rada Kaya IronMan?

A : Bisa karena di punggung ada sebuah jet kecil dan pesawat penyeimbang

0.0

Hari dimana Rating Gamepun tiba antara Kelompok Rias dan Raiser, Pertandingan rating game ini di adakan di arena yang mirip dengan Kuoh Highschool, Kelompok Rias yang bermarkas di ruang Occult Research Club dan Raiser bermarkas di ruang kepala sekolah. Dan terlihat vali dan Azazel sedang menonton pertandingan ini

"Yo Azazel, tak kusangka kau akan melihat pertarungan ini, apalagi bersama Hakuryuukou apa kalian ingin melihat kemampuan Sekiryuutei?" Tanya Sirzech tiba-tiba yang melihat Azazel dan Vali

"Yah seperti itu lah, tapi kedatanganku kemari bukan untuk melihat kemampuan Sekiryuutei" Jawab Azazel kepada Sirzech

"Lalu?" Tanya Sirzech

"Aku ingin melihat kemampuan dari Senpai-ku" Jawab Vali, membuat Sirzech bingung

"Senpai?" Tanya Sirzech lagi

"Benar, tepatnya Namikaze Naruto aku ingin melihat kemampuan Senpaiku yang sudah mengalahkanku" Jawab Vali

"Yang aku tahu dia itu tidak memilki kekuatan sihir, tapi kenapa dia bisa mengalahkanmu?" Tanya Sirzech heran

"Tidak punya kekuatan sihir bukan berarti dia tidak memiliki kekuatan Sirzech, kau terlalu terfokus pada satu titik dan mengabaikan yang lain" Ujar Azazel kepada Sirzech

-0.0-

Pertarungan Peerage Rias Vs Raiser

Setelah mati-matian menghadapi Peerage Raiser yang lainnya, kini dalam kubu Raiser hanya tinggal Raiser dan Queennya, sedangkan Peerage Rias hanya tinggal Rias, Issei, dan Naruto yang lainnya sudah terkalahkan, posisi Raiser kali ini lebih menguntungkan karena dirinya maish sehat bugar sedangkan team Rias sudah babak belur

"Apa kau menyerah Rias?" Tanya Raiser dengan congak, tapi Rias hanya diam saja

"Sekali lagi, aku tanya apa kau menyerah?" Tanya Raiser yang kini lebih kearah ebrteriak kepada Rias

"Aku..." Rias tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Rias sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya, Naruto yang melihat itupun merasa matah karena Raiser sudah membuat Rias menangis

'Aku harus membuang ego-ku demi orang yang aku cintai' Batin Naruto kemudian berdiri mendekati Rias menghapus air mata Rias

"Aku akan menepati janji-ku Buchou, aku sudah berkata aku janji kalau kau tidak akan menikah dengan dia, dan aku akan menepatinya" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias kemudian berjalan mendekati Raiser, sedangkan Rias memandang Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir

"Kau sudah membut Buchou menangis, dan aku pastikan kau akan kembali kekediamanmu dengan namamu dan kebar kematianmu saja" Ujar Naruto membuat kacamatanya dan mengacak rambutnya

"Jangan sombong kau Iblis rendahan" Balas Raiser

 **[Optimus Drive]**

Tubuh Naruto kini sudah terlapisi oleh Armor berwarna merah

 **[Missil Barage]**

Naruto menembakkan dua puluh rudal kearah Raiser, tapi kemudian Raiser terbang keudara tapi peluru-peluru itu menuju kearah Raiser dan mengenainya dan terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar

 **[Quick Motion]**

Belum selesai rasa sakit yang dialami Raiser kini Naruto sudah berdiri di depan Raiser dengan telapak tangan yang sudah bersinar

 **[Optimus Laser]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Tubuh Raiser langsung jatuh ketanah dan menciptakan lubang yang cukup besar dengan Raiser berada di tengah

 **[Double Optimus Laser]**

Naruto mengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan kemudian telapak tangannya bercahaya berwarna biru

"Mati" Ujar Naruto singkat

Syut

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jerit Raiser menerima serangan dari Naruto

"Cukup, maafkanlagh Raiser" Ujar sebuah suara dan kemudian menampilkan sosok pria yang tidak lain adalah Lord Phenex

"Ha'i Lord Phenex-sama" Ujar Naruto kemudian turun kembali ketanah

 **[Reset]**

Kemudian berjalan kearah Rias dan Issei yang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak percaya bahwa Naruto mengalahkan Raiser dengan cepat,

"Raiser Phenex-sama telah kalah, pemenangnya adalah Rias Ojou-sama" Ujar Grayfia kemudian mereka semua di pindahkan ke ruang kesehatan

-0.0-

Kini Naruto dan Rias sedang berada di halaman belakang keluarga Gremory berdua, karena Peerage Rias lainnya sedang melakukan pengobatan

"Maaf Buchou, Karena keegoisanku untuk menyembunyikan kekuatanku kita hampir saja kalah" Ujar Naruto menunduk, sedangkan Rias tersenyum medengar ucapan dari Naruto kemudian menyentuh dagu Naruto untuk disejajarkan dengan majahnya kemudian Rias memendang kedua mata Naruto yang mempu menjeratnya

"kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku" Ujar Rias tersenyu manis membuat pipi Naruto memerah

"itu sudah kewajibanku Buchou" Jawab Naruto

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan adanya kekuatan sihir dari kekuatan yang kau tunjukan tadi?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Karena itu bukanlah kekuatan sihir, tapi itu adalah kekuatan teknologi yerhebat yang pernah ada, karena sumber kekuatanku tadi tidak ada duanya didunia ini karena hanya akan muncul siap 1000 tahun sekali" Jawab Naruto

"Dan aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihir di karenakan kekuatanku itu yang menetralkan kekuatan sihirku" Lanjut Naruto memberi penjelasakan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa menggunkan sihir

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir?" tanya Rias dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Aku ingin kembali kedunia Manusia, apakau akau ikut denganku atau kau bersama yang lainnya Buchou?" Tawar Naruto kepada Rias

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Baiklah"

 **[Optimus Drive]**

Setelah itu Naruto langsung mengangkat Rias dengan bridal Style dan melaju di udara

"Ini lebih menyenangkan daripada menggunakan lingkaran sihir" Ucap Rias kepada Naruto

 **[Helm : Reset]**

Kini helm yang dipakai Naruto sudah tidak ada menampilkan wajah Naruto

"Dan terimakasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku" Ujar Rias kemudian mencium bibir Naruto

CUP

Naruto yang dicium oleh Rias hanya memerah wajahnya

"B-Buchou" Ujar Naruto terbata

"Anggap saja ciuman pertamaku sebagai rasa terimakasihku padamu Naruto, dan mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal bersamamu di apartemenmu" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto dengan tersenyum manis

"Ehhhhhh... " Kaget Naruto karena Rias ingin tinggal bersamanya, dan pastinya dirinya tidak bisa menolak keinginan dari Rias

-0.0-

\- TIME SKIP -

Naruto berjalan dengan Rias yang sedang menuju ke Huoh Highschool, mereka menjadi sorotan karena Rias berjalan dengan seseorang yang mereka pikir murid baru karena Naruto saat ini tidak memakai kacamatanya dan tidak menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dan dibiarkan acak-acakan

'Hah jika Buchou tidak menyuruhku untuk berpakaian seperti ini, pasti aku tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian' Batin Naruto

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? wajahmu terlihat aneh?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Aku hanya tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian Buchou" Jawab Naruto membuat Rias tertawa

"Kau pasti akan terbiasa Naruto-kun" Balas Rias

 **~TBC~**

* * *

 **Maaf bila pendek karena ini lagi kemah, author sempat-sempatin update**

 **doain chapter depan panjang**


	4. Excallibur dan Penyerangan

**Technology And Magic**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Question And Answer :**

Q : apa musuh naruto megatron

A : Megatron? hahahaha anda lucu tapi sayang gak akan lawan megatron

Q : thor pair nya harem aja biar ga di sebut plin plan . jangan lah terhasut oleh review orang yang tidak ingin harem

A : Nanti pikir dulu, Pair menurutku bukanlah hal penting di Fic ini

Q : Perbanyak Word

A : Hem, gimana ya... di panjangin kok per chap minima 2.5K kalo kgk malas buatnya, tapi kalau lagi niat banget 3-4K

Q : Dan kalau armor Naru seperti IronMan mungkin lebih gimana gitu, dari pada Optimus Prime yang. Itu menurutku

A : Nanti jadinya kayak Gundam

Q : Waaaaw pertarungan yang singkat ga ada perlawanan sama sekalii yaa..

A : Maklum bro lagi Kemah bakti sempetin Up lewat Hp

* * *

A/N : Yah ini ada chap rebublish karena saya kurang puas dengan chap yang kemarin, karena terlalu nglantur gara-gara terbebani ama remidial yang menumpuk dna semua itu hampir membuat saya gila, apalagi Na'vi kalah di final :'(, dan maaf hanya beda dikit agar tidak mengganggu chap berikutnya :D.

\- Technlogy and Magic -

Naruto berjalan dengan Rias yang sedang menuju ke Kuoh Highschool, mereka menjadi sorotan karena Rias berjalan dengan seseorang yang mereka pikir murid baru karena Naruto saat ini tidak memakai kacamatanya dan tidak menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi dan dibiarkan acak-acakan, dan penampilan baru Naruto ini membuat semuanya terkejut bukan main, karena yang dulunya di pikir anak cupu yang udik ternyata adalah sosok yang keren dan tampan.

'Hah jika Buchou tidak menyuruhku untuk berpakaian seperti ini, pasti aku tidak akan menjadi pusat perhatian' Batin Naruto

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? wajahmu terlihat aneh?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Aku hanya tidak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian Buchou" Jawab Naruto membuat Rias tertawa

"Kau pasti akan terbiasa Naruto-kun" Balas Rias

"Tak kusangka kau sepopuler ini Senpai, apa ini akibat gayamu yang sekarang?!" Ucap sosok berambut silver

"Dulunya tidak, tapi sekarang ya. Dan ya ini karena gayaku yang sekarang" Balas Naruto dengan memajukan bibirnya pertanda di sedang kesal

"Siapa dia Naruto-kun? dan kenapa dia memanggilmu senpai?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan dulu, namaku Vali Lucifer pemiliki Sacred Gear [Divine Dividing] yang berarti aku adalah Hakuryuukou, bukan seperti itu Senpai?!" Ucap Vali mendapat anggukan dari Naruto

"Jadi kau yang menjadi rival abadi Issei?" Tanya Rias kaget

"Secara teknis seperti itu, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk bertarung dengannya" Balas Vali

"Apa maksudmu ha? mangatakan aku lemah?" Teriak Issei yang ternyata sudah sampai di sekolah diikuti oleh Ashia, Kiba, Akeno, dan Koneko. sedangkan semuanya memandang kearah Naruto yang sekarang penampilannya berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudku? bukan pertandingan kemarin sudah jelas untuk membuktikan bahwa kau masih belum sebanding denganku?!" Ucap vali membuat Issei geram

"Kurang ajar" Jerit Issei karena Vali meremehkannya

"Vali hentikan, tidak ada gunannya bertarung disini! dan apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Naruto kepada Vali

"Tentu saja aku bersekolah disini, dan tidak aku saja tapi ada Kuroka juga sedangkan Bikou dan Arthur masih berada di tempat pelatihan" Balas Vali, Koneko yang mendengar nama Kuroka-pun terkejut karena Kuroka adalah kakak dari Koneko

"Tapi aku tidak percaya kalau kau bersekolah disini hanya karena ingin bersekolah!?" Curiga Naruto terhadap Vali

"Ya seperti yang kau pikirkan Senpai, karena disini aku sedang melakukan pengintaian terhadap salah satu pihak malaikat jatuh yang kemungkinan akan membelot" Ucap Vali pada Naruto

"Lantas dimana Kuroka?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau mencariku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Kuroka yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto dengan senyum manisnya

"Heik, sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Sejak kau bertanya dimana aku?!" Balas Kuroka

"Ahhhh sudahlah lebih baik kita masuk, karena aku tidak mau medapat hukuman dari kaicou" Ucap Naruto kepada rekan team-nya. Kemudian mereka semua berjalan masuk ke Kuoh Highschool bersama Peerage Rias yang sadar akan lamunannya mengenai penampilan Naruto.

\- TIME SKIP -

Naruto kini sedang berkumpul dengan team yang di buat Azazel karena saat ini sedang tidak ada permintaan untuk memusnahkan iblis liar untuk keluarga Gremory.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak memiliki Armor lain?" Tanya Azazel tiba-tiba

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti

"Kau tahu Armormu itu terlalu Klasik tidak elegan seperti milik Vali, jadi apakah kau memiliki perubahan Armor lain?" Tanya Azazel

"Aku memiliki, jika [Blue Core] berevolusi maka akan bersinergi dengan Armorku dan akan membuatnya jauh lebih kuat dari yang sekarang" Ujar Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana cara [Blue Core] Berevolusi?" Tanya Azazel pada Naruto

"Pelatihan hingga malampaui batas maksimal! tapi itu berbahaya untuk sekarang di karenakan fisikku yang masih belum kuat" Balas Naruto, sedangkan Azazel hanya mengangguk-angguk saja

"Ahhhh... sepertinya aku harus kembali Azazel sepertinya sedang terjadi kekacauan, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir, dan dirinya sekarang bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir karena alat yang di berikan Azazel yang bermanfaat untuk menyimpan sedikit energi sihir yang berada di sekitarnya.

\- Di suatu tempat -

"siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian meyerang kami?" tanya Issei dengan sudah mengaktifkan [Dragon Boster] di tangan kirinya.

"Haruskah aku menjawa pertanyaanmu wahai Iblis?"

"lalu apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Kiba kepada dua wanita gereja di depannya

"karna kau adalah musuh kami, Iblis adalah musuh gereja sejak dulu" Jawab salah satu wanita yang menjadi lawan mereka

wuuust!

kemudian kedua perempuan itu melancarkan serangan kepada Issei dan juga kiba, kemudian mereka saling berjual-beli serangan

"Permainan pedangnya hebat, dia selalu bisa menghalang seranganku" Desis Kiba

"kemampuan berpedangmu hebat juga tapi sayang tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan aku " Ujar salah saru dari mereka yang menggunakan jubah yang mempunyai Hood

"cih.. jangan sombong kau" desis lagi kiba

Dan kemudian gadis itu membuka lilitan yang ada pada pedang itu dan Kiba sangat terkejut bahwa pedang itu adalah [Excalibur Destruction] yang notebene sangat di benci oleh Kiba karena mengingatkannya akan masa lalu

"sial ternyata pengguna Excalibur, aku akan menghabisimu?" Ujar Kiba

"jangan terlalu berharap bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan pedang ini!"

"jangan menghindar iblis pendosa"

Setelah itu gadis menerjang kearah Kiba. dia mengayunkan pedangnya secaraVertikal mencoba melukai pundak Kiba

Traank!

Tapi Kiba berhasil menahan serangan dari gadis itu dan lemudian melancarkan serangan. Kemudian mereka melakukan serangan terus menerus tanpa henti sedangkan Issei hanya bertahan.

"TRASH" "TRASH"

Kemudian tubuh Issei dan juga Kiba jatuh ke tanah setelah mendapat sayatan dari pedang Excalibur yang membuat tubuh mereka seperti mengeluarkan Aura hitam.

"Lebih baik kalian mati saja, semoga tuhan memberkati kalian" Ujar Salah satu dari kedua orang itu, kemudian dia mengayunkan pedangnya hendak membunuh Issei dan Kiba, sedangkan Kiba dan Issei menutup mata mereka menunggu rasa sakit yang akan merima mereka.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Sebuah missil mengarah ke dua gadis gereja itu yang membuat mereka gagal untuk membunuh Kiba dan Issei.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Salah satu dari mereka

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa! hanya saja aku tidak suka melihatmu membunuh seseoarang entah itu Iblis atau apa yang sudah tidak bisa melawanmu" Ucap Naruto

"Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, Naruto kemudian turun ke tanah dan saat turun ke tanah salah satu dari mereka yang membawa pedang yang cukup besar mengarah ke Naruto

 **[Sword Atarage]**

Muncul sebuah pedang besar dari slot tangan kanan Naruto yang mampu menahan serangan dari pedang milik Xenovia.

 **[Optimus Laser]**

Sebuah sinar berwarna biru berkumpul di tangan kiri Naruto

BLAAAAAAAAAR

Serangan itu telak mengenai gadis gereja itu hingga terpental lumayan jauh dengan sekujur tubuh terkena luka.

"Kau pikir dengan pedangmu itu kau bisa mengalahkanku nona? kau salah kekuatanku bukanlah sihir melainkan teknologi yang berarti pedangmu tidak berguna" Balas Naruto sarkas pada gadis gereja itu, kemudian Naruto mengluurkan tangannya pada gadis gereja itu untuk bangun dari jatuhnya

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya gadis gereja itu

"Aku tidak suka melihat seseorang menghina orang lain, tapi aku lebih tidak suka melihat seorang gadis yang sedang terjatuh dengan luka-luka sepertimu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melepas Armornya

"Terimakasih" Ucap Gadis itu, kemudian muncul lingakaran sihir berwarna merah yang kemudian menampilkan sosok gadis berambut merah crimson dan dark-blue.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Rias, sedangkan Akeno berjalan ke arah Kiba dan Issei untuk melihat luka mereka, kemudian Naruto menceritakan kejadian seperti apa yang dirinya lihat tanpa mengurangkan atau melebihkan apa yang ia lihat.

"Jadi begitu, kalau begitu bisakah kalian ikut bersama kami?" Tanya Rias kepada kedua gadis gereja itu, kemudian mereka melakukan perbicangan seputar pencurian Excallibur akhir-akhir ini dan Rias berjanji akan membantu mereka untuk menemukan pedang Excallibur yang dicuri itu dan mereka memperkanalkan diri mereka yaitu Xenovia dan Irina

"Aku berharap kau menepati janjimu Rias Gremory" Ucap gadis gereja bernama Xenovia kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang klub mereka

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah merasa baikan kalian boleh pulang, karena aku memiliki tugas yang harus di kumpulkan besok. Dan Akeno rawat mereka hingga pulih, Ayo Naruto" Ucap Rias sedangkan mereka yang di panggil namanya hanya mengangguk, kemudian Naruto dan Rias menghilang menggunakan lingkaran sihir.

Naruto dan Rias memilih untuk pulang berjalan kaki, karena mereka sangat jarang pulang dengan menikmati perjalanan. Dan di dalam perjalanan Naruto masih memikirkan tentang polah Kiba yang seperti menaruh dendam kepada pedang Excallibur, Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Rias seputar apa yang membuat Kiba seperti dendam kepada pedang itu

"Buchou" Panggil Naruto

"Ya ada apa?" Sahut Rias pada Naruto

"AKu ingin bertanya masalah Kiba, aku melihat dari sorot matanya seperti menaruh dendam kepada pedang Excallibur?!" Ucap Naruto, Rias menghelas nafas sesaat kemudian menjawab

"Yuutoo memang menaruh dendam kepada pedang Excalibur karena Yutoolah satu-satunya yang lolos dari percobaan pedang Excalibur beberapa tahun lalu"

"Kenapa dirinya dendam kepada Excallibur? pedang itu tidak mempunyai salah apa-apa hanya tergantung penggunanya saja" Balas Naruto

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan oleh Yuutoo, tapi akibat pertarungan tadi dendam yang seharusnya hampir ia lupakan kini menguap lagi ke permukaan" Ucap Rias pada Naruto dengan wajah mengadah ke langit

"Semoga tidak akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan?!" Ucap Naruto, tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan dua sosok berambut silver dan hitam

"Hai Naruto-kun/ Naruto-senpai" Sapa keduanya kepada Naruto yang tidak lain adalah Vali dan Kuroka

"Ada apa? bukannya di sekolah kita sudah bertemu tapi kenapa kalian menghadang perjalanan pulangku?!" tanya Naruto yang mendapat anggukan dari Rias.

"Maaf senpai, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hanya saja aku ingin memperingatkan akan ada hal yang mengancam perdamian sebentar lagi, aku hanya menyampaikan firasat dari Azazel karena dari pengalaman firasat Azazel hampir semua terbukti?!" Ucap Vali pada Naruto

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan Excallibur yang hilang itu. Dan apakah kalan bisa mencari tahu tentang Excallibur itu?!" Tanya Naruto pada keduanya

"tentu saja Senpai, serahkan pada kami" Balas Vali kemudian mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Tak kusangkan Hakuryuukou sangat menghormatimu Naruto-kun!?" Ucap Rias pada Naruto membuat Naruto merona karena malu

"Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kau bisa mengenal Azazel yang notabene adalah pimpinan tertinggi Malaikat jatuh" Lanjut Rias

"Ya kita sebagai makhluk hidup harus saling kerja sama walau kita berbeda Ras ataupun keyakinan. Dan aku tidak keberatan berteman dengan Malaikat jatuh" Ucap Naruto, sedangkan Rias menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kagum

'Kau memang baik dan penyayang sesama makhluk hidup, walau kau adalah Iblis tapi kau memilik hati bagaikan malaikat' Batin Rias.

\- Technlogy and Magic -

Naruto dan team yang di bentuk Azazel yang di berinama Andromeda Odd yang beranggotakan Naruto, Vali, Kuroka, Arthur, Bikou, dan untuk yang lainnya masih dalam misi yang di berikan oleh Azazel.

"Sepertinya ada kekacauan yang terjadi di Kuoh Highschool" Ucap Azazel membuat semuanya mengalihkan atensinya pada Azazel

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya kekacauan sudah dimulai, Vali Naruto aku ingin kalian menghentikan kekacauan ini" Ucap Azazel yang mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, yang kemudian melesat ke angkasa dengan armor masing-masing.

\- Technlogy and Magic -

Kelompok Rias tanpa adanya Naruto kini dalam kondisi terdesak walau kelompok mereka mendapat bantuan dari Sona beserta Peeragenya dan juga salah satu pengikut gereja kemarin tapi tetap saja mereka sangat kesulitan untuk menghadapi lawan di depan mereka yang notebene salah petinggi malaikat jatuh.

"Cih, gerakanmu lumayan juga pendeta" ucap Gadis gereja yang kemarin menyerang Issei dan Kiba a.k.a Xenovia

"Aku akan menghabisimu manusia yang sudah memihak Iblis" Ucap Freed dengan sombong sambil memamerkan hasil penggabungan dari 4 pedang Excalibur

"Tuhan tidak akan marah karena aku memihak yang benar" balas Xenovia dengan melesatkan pedangnya

'Trang' 'Trang'

Xenovia dan Freedpun sama-sama mennunjukan keahlian mereka dalam berpedang, tetapi Freed unggul dalam ukuran tubuh dan juga stamina daripada Xenovia yang merupakan seorang perempuan.

"Kau kira mudah mengalahkan pedangku ini" Ucap Freed sombong

"Kalau begitu terimalah akhirmu"

Freed mengarahkan pedangnya untuk membunuh Xenovia tapi sayang pedang milik Freed di tangkis oleh pedang milik Kiba.

"Tidak mungkin pedang itu, pedang suci terkutuk" Ucap Pendeta di belakang Freed

"Ya ini adalah pedang suci kutukan Sword Of Betrayer. Dengan ini aku akan membalaskan kematian teman-temanku" Ucap Kiba

"Kalau bagitu aku akan membantu" Ucap Xenovia, kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir yang kemudian menampikan sebuah pedang yang di rantai

"Bangkitlah pedang Durandal. Pedang yang mempu mebelah apapun"

Freed yang melihat itupun tidak ada rasa gentar sedikitpun malah menambah seringainya, kemudian berlari kearah Kiba dan Xenovia tapi sayang serangan gabungan antara Xenovia dan Kiba dapat mematahkan pedang gabungan Excallibur itu.

\- Technlogy and Magic -

Rias, Issei, Koneko, Ashia, dan Akeno kini sedang menghadapi Kokabiel , tapi kondisi mereka tidak bisa di bilang baik karena tubuh mereka yang tersayat-sayat dengan tenaga sihir yang hampir habis membuat mereka bersiap untuk menerima kematian mereka.

"Hah, aku tidak menyangka adik seorang Maou sangatlah lemah dan aku juga tidak menyangka anak dari Barakiel sangatlah lemah" Ucap Kokabiel meremehkan pada kelompok Rias

"Jika seperti ini, lebih baik kalian mati saja" Ucap Kokabiel kemudian membuat tombak cahaya yang cukup besar tapi cukup untuk membuat mereka semua mati jika terkena tombak cahaya itu

"MATILAH" Teriak Kokabiel

 **[Missil Barage]**

10 Missil mengarah ke Kokabiel sesaat sebelum tombak cahaya itu di arahkan kepada Rias dan Peeragenya. vali tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Kokabiel yang kemudian melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Kokabiel yang membuat tubuhnya meluncur dengan indahnya ke bawah

"Senpai" Teriak Vali memberi aba-aba untuk Naruto

"Hem" Dehem Naruto kemudian mengadahkan kedua tangannya kedepan

 **[Double Optimus Lasser]**

'Syut' 'Syut'

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR

Terjadi ledakan dimana laser itu mendarat di tubuh Kokabiel, tidak berhenti di situ saja dengan kondisi Kokabiel yang sekaang kehilangan ke lima pasang sayapnya harus meneriam pukulan keras dari vali yang membuat dirinya terpental beberapa meter sebelum mendarat di puing bangunan.

"Kurasa ini kerjasama yang bagus mengingat kita baru-baru ini menjadi team" Gumam Naruto tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Vali

"Benar, ini adalah kerja sama pertama kita,dan aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat kecocokan link denganmu senpai" Balas Vali

"Kalau begitu bawalah Tubuh Kokabiel ke Azazel, aku masih ada urusan disini" Ucap Naruto pada Vali, sedangkan Vali hanya mengangguk setuju

 **[Reset]**

Vali yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi harus mengurungkan biatnya setelah mendengar teriakan dari seseoarang.

"hakuryukou apa maksudmu datang kesini apa kamu mencariku?!" Teriak Issei

"Sakiryuutei kah? aku sedang tidak tertarik denganmu, jadilah kuat dan aku akan datang padamu Rival-ku" Ucap Vali dengan nada sarkas

"Jangan banyak bicara" Kemudian Issei berlari ke arah Vali tapi di hadang oleh Naruto

"Hentikan Issei, kou bisa mati konyol jika menghadapi Vali apalagi dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang sekarang" Ucap Naruto melarang Issei untuk menantang Vali

"APA URUSANMU HA?" Teriak Issei kearah Naruto, Naruto yang geram langsung mendaratkan pukulan ke wajah Issei

'Buagh'

"Semoga dengan pukulan ini otak tumpulmu bisa di gunakan, dan aku beritahu kekuatanmu masih sangat jauh di bawah Vali, aku melarangmu untuk melawan Vali karena kau adalah Peerage Buchou dan aku menganggmu teman, jika aku tidak menganggapmu teman aku pastikan kau mati di malam ini juga dan juga aku akan memastikan kau adakah pewaris [Boosted Gear] Terakhir" Ucap Naruto Sarkas kepada Issei

"Lebih baik kalu ajari dia untuk menjadi kuat Naruto-senpai baru kau suruh untuk malawanku. Melawannya sekarang hanya akan membuang tenaga dan ingat jangan pernah kau menghina Naruto-senpai, kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku pastikan ibumu akan mendapat kabar tentang kematianmu" Ucap Vali yang membuat semua orang terkejut dengan omongan Vali, kemudian meninggalkan kelompok Rias yang masih membatu

"huh, tak kusangka kerusakan yang di buat oleh Kokabiel separah ini, lebih baik kita cepet memperbaikinya sebelum mata hari muncul" Ucap Naruto

"Ini menjadi tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS jadi biarlah aku dan para peargeku yang menyelsaikannya" Ucap Sona

"Baiklah Sona mohon bantuannya" Ucap Rias dan di balas anggukan dari Sona

"Dan karena urusan sudah selesai lebih baik kita kembali, mengingat hari sudah malam. Dan besok kalina harus berkumpul di ruang klub karena aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting" Ucap Rias pada Peeragenya

 **~TeBeCe~**

* * *

 **Ketemu lagi dengan saya Na'Vi Fansboy di Fiction Tchnology and Magic, maaf kalau upnya lama banget karena masih terkendala habis Ulangan Kenaikan Kelas.**

 **Kalian pada tahukan? ya pasti remidial lah dari 14 Mapel yang udah di beritahu masak 7 Remidi caoba?**

 **Gak etis banget untuk orang sekeren saya heheheheheh :D Dan jangan lupa dukung Na'vi Di Final Dream League nanti malam melawan pemenang dari NIP Vs VP**

* * *

 **Ok Sekian Jaa ne**


	5. Familiar (Naruto Vs Kurama)

**Technology And Magic**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Question And Answer :**

Q : Apa gak terlalu kuat?

A : Setiap memiliki kekuatan tangguh pasti memiliki lawan yang tangguh pula, nanti Naruto memiliki tandingan

Q : Wahhh...Sayang banget sih...Chap ini jujur -acakan,Trus alurnya amburadul...Perbaiki lagi ini ...klo alur dan penulisannya kyk gini...jadikurang daya tarik lah lagi.

A : Semoga chap yang ini endak ya :D

Q : Kok diulang lagi yak?

A :Yak

Q : Lanjut Thor kalo bisa armor evolusinya Kaya Optimus di Age Of Extincion(kaya-nya salah tulis).Kan tu armornya Optimus dah mulai penting lanjut aja UP cepet

A : Kelihatannya lebih menarik Gundam :D

Q : thor naru nya terlalu over power kalo bisa di bikin kuat nya bertahap biar musuhnya ada perlawanan

A : Saya dah pikirkan, dan saya sudah menemukan bagaimana nantinya

Q : kalo buat armor daripada iron man kan masih dari gundam atau apalah

A : Memang itu tujuan saya

Q : kayaknya gk pantas deh Vali, manggil Naruto pake senpai

A : Manggilnya apa? Jiisan?

* * *

\- Technology and Magical –

 **Chapter 5 : Familiar ( Naruto Vs Kurama )**

Keesokan hari setelah terjadinya invansi dari Kokabiel ke Kuoh Highschool Rias dan Peeragenya berkumpul karena Rias memanggil seluruh Peeraganya untuk bertemu di ruang Occult Research Cllub.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Buchou?" Tanya Akeno pada Rias

"Yang pertama adalah soal Naruto-kun, aku meminta kalian untuk bersikap sewajarnya kepada Naruto-kun. Mengingat dirinya tidak selemah apa yang kalian pikirkan selama ini!" Ucap Rias kepada Peeraganya

"Ara… Ara tentu saja Buchou" Ucap Akeno dengan menampilkan senyum yang sering di perlihatkan pada yang lainnya

"tentu Buchou" Jawab yang lainnya minus Issei yang hanya diam menampilkan wajah muram dan suramnya.

"Dan yang kedua…" ucap Rias menggantung membuat Peeragenya mendengarkan dengan panasaran.

"Aku memiliki Knight baru, silahkan masuk" ucap Rias mempersilahkan seseorang atau Iblis yang di klaim adalah Knight baru dari Rias.

"Xenovia" Ucap mereka semua kaget karena tidak menyangka bahwa Knigt Buchou adalah mantan Excorcist.

"Ya Knightku adalah Xenovia, kurasa akan menguntungkan jika aku memiliki Knight seorang pengguna pedang Durandal" Ucap Rias menjelaskan pada Peeragenya kenapa dia merenkarnasikan Xenovia menjadi salah satu Peeragenya

"Lantas apa tujuanmu menjadi Iblis sedangkan kau yang sebelumnya adalah Excorcist?" Tanya Naruto pada Xenovia

"Aku berpikir mungkin jika aku menjadi Iblis aku akan mendapat tujuan hidup baru! Karena tuhan sudah tewas jadi untuk apa lagi? Dengan menjadi Iblis aku berharap menemukan tujuan hidup baru" Jawab Xenovia dib alas angguka oleh Naruto

"Dan ini yang terakhir!" Ucap Rias yang mendapat atensi penuh dari Peeragenya

"Apa?" Tanya Peerage Rias tanpa terkecuali

"Kita akan menghadiri Pertemuan antar petinggi Fraksi satu minggu dari sekarang" Ucap Rias

"Ha'I Buchou" Balas semuanya, kemudian mereka membubarkan diri untuk kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

\- Technology and Magical –

\- Disebuah tempat –

Terlihat seorang memakai baju ala ilmuwan yang sedang membawa dua bola seukuran bola mata yang berwarna tersier dengan gabungan dari banyak warna.

"Hahahaha… akhirnya penelitianku selama beberapa tahun ini telah berhasil membuat core sintetis ini! Dengan ini aku akan merebut [Blue Core] dan [Red Core] dari bocah itu" Ucapnya dengan tawa sinis

"Dengan pengembangan Armor ini dan perpaduan antara data [Blue Core] dan [Red Core] dan juga Core sintetisku akan membuat kekuatan yang setara bahkan lebih dari keduanya" Lanjutnya tidak meninggalkan senyum liciknya.

\- Technology and Magical –

Rias dan Peeranya kini sedang berkumpul karena mereka akan melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang cukup penting untuk seorang Iblis.

"Ya, karena akhir-akhir ini kita selalu medapati kejadian yang di luar dugaan membuat kita harus mengulur waktu untuk keempat Peeragenya untuk mencari Familiar, jadi sekarang aku akan mencarikan Familiar untuk kalian!" Ucap Rias pada keempat Peeraga yang dimaksud yaitu Naruto, Issei, Ashia, dan Xenovia

"Familiar?" tanya Ashia yang memandang bingung kearah Rias, Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan Ashia barusan hanya tersenyum

"Ya.. seperti ini." Ucap Rias dan memperlihatkan sebuah kelelawar merah ditan

"Ini Shiro.." ucap Koneko yang tengah memeluk seekor kucing putih yang tidak lain adalah Familiar miliknya

"Dan ini adalah Familiarku.." ucap Kiba dan memperlihat seekor burung di bahunya

"Familiar bisa di gunakan untuk untuk mencari informasi dan melakukan pekerjaan apa yang di perintahkan oleh pemiliknya. Dari semua anggota klub hanya kalian berempat yang masih belum memiliki Familiar." Ucap Rias sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto, Naruto yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum dengan sedikit rona pink di wajahnya berbeda dengan Issei yang menampilkan wajah tidak suka.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita pergi dan tangkap Familiar kalian." Ucap Rias tegas, semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir yang telah di buat oleh Akeno.

\- Technology and Magical -

Rias dan Peeragenya kini sedang berada di sebuah hutan bersama seorang pria paruh baya yang di ketahui namanya adalah Zatoji.

"Jadi Familiar seperti apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Zatoji mengarahkan pandangannya ke Naruto, Ashia, Issei, dan Xenovia

"Aku tidak tahu" Balas Naruto yang mendapat sweatdrop ria dari yang lainnya

"Baiklah Buchoou, aku ingin berjalan-jalan sekaligus untuk mencari Familiar!" Pinta Naruto pada Rias

"Baiklah! Apa kau perlu aku temani?" tawar Rias pada Naruto

"Tak perlu Buchou!" Balas Naruto kemudian berjalan menjauhi kelompok.

\- Technology and Magic -

Naruto kini sedang berjalan-jalan di hutan atau lebih tepatnya di tengah hutan tapi dirinya harus berhenti setelah sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

 **"Khu.. Khu.. Khu apa yang di lakukan Iblis sepertimu di tempat ini? belum ada yang pernah memasuki wilayahku sebelumnya bahkan para Maou sekalipun!"** Terdengar suara berat dari belakang membuat Naruto menoleh dan terlihat di depan matanya seekor rubah raksasa bebulu jingga dengan sembian ekornya yang melambai-lambai.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan sekaligus untuk mencari Familiar" Jawab Naruto santai tidak terkesan tidak takut sama sekali.

 **"Khu.. Khu... kau cukup berani juga, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi makananku?"** Tanya Rubah itu pada Naruto

"Maaf aku belum berbiat untuk menjadi santapanmu jadi..." Ucap Naruto menggantung

 **[Optimus Drive]**

Kini tubuh Naruto sudah terlapisi oleh Armor berwarna merah dengan sepasang roket di belakangnya yang membantunya untuk melayang.

 **[Missil Barage]**

Syuut!

Syuu!

Duar Duar

Missil-missil itu telak mengenai rubah itu tapi serangan itu tidak dapat melukai tubuhnya di karenakan ekornya menghentikan laju missil tersebut.

 **"Lemah..."** ucap Rubah itu

Sring!

Craaaash!

"Ugh... Mustahil kau bisa membuat Armorku retak" ucap Naruto tidak percaya karena belum pernah ada yang pernah membuat bekas cakaran dalam pada Armornya.

 **"Khu.. Khu.. Kau terlalu naif bocah! kau tidak tahu aku... Aku adalah Kurama sang Kyuubi no Yokou mantan pemimpin dari Yokai... dengan kekuatanmu kau tidak mungkin untuk mengalahkanku!"** Ucap Kurama yang memperjelas tentang perbedaan kekuatan mereka.

"Tsk... aku tidak peduli kau itu apa!" Balas Naruto yang kini bangkit kembali

 **"Kerasa kepala"** Decih Kurama dengan melemparkan ekornya pada Naruto membuatnya harus menerima benturan dan terpental belasan meter

Buuuum

"Ini belum berakhir" Teriak Naruto yang telah berdiri kembali

 **[Doouble Sword Atarage]**

 **[Quick Motion]**

Sring!

"Rasakan"

Crash! Crash! Crash!

 **"Sudah aku bilang seranganmu tidak akan berguna!"** Ucap Kurama dengan melemparkan kepalannya ke arah Naruto membuat tubuhnya harus terpental lagi.

"Ugh!"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan keras kepala dan menyerah untuk menerima takdirmu!" Ucap Kurama membuat Naruto mendecih kesal

"Kau tidak tahu tentang takdirku! jadii jangan bilang seolah kau tahu takdirku" Ucap naruto kelas

 **[Optimus Smasher]**

Muncul sebuah meriam di depan dada Naruto yang di puncak meriam itu muncul kumpulan cahaya.

'Ini akan buruk' Batin Kurama

 **[Bijuu Dama]**

Muncul sebuah bola energi yang cukup besar di depan mulut rubah itu

Syut!

Syut!

Kedua serangan itu mulai terlancar kearah lawan masing-masing

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta dari dentuman dua serangan yang sangat besar itu.

Sring!

 **[Doble Optimus Laser]**

Syuut

Duuuuuar!

Dua serangan laser mendarat manis di punggung rubah itu membuat rubah itu harus meringis karena serangan itu cukup sakit.

"Tsk, Rubah itu sangat kuat, jika aku kalah pasti aku akan mati" gumam Naruto mengenai situasi dirinya sekarang.

 **"kau cukup tangguh juga bocah, tapi tidak cukup untuk mengalahkanku"** Ucap Kurama membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

 **[Blue Core Red Core Sincronize]**

 **[Maximal Optimus Smasher]**

Tercipta sebuah bola cahaya besar berada di depan dad Naruto tepatnya di puncak dari meriam itu.

 **'Kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa! aku mengakui bahwa dia kuat dan pantang menyerah! dan semoga saja'** Batin Kurama

 **[Renzokou Bijuu Dama]**

Kurama tidak mau kalah dalam hal kekuatan, dirinyapun membuat sebuah bola energi yang sangat besar kemudian mengecil dan ia telah bulat-bulat.

"Rasakan/ **Rasakan** " Teriak Kurama dan Naruto bersamaan.

Syuuut

Syuuut

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Ledakan kali ini tidak bisa terelakan lagi dengan daya hancur yang luar biasa dahsyatnya meluluh lantahkan bagian tengah hutan ini dan meleburkan apa saja yang menjadi halangannya.

"Ugh!" Naruto harus menyipitkan mata akibat efek cahaya dari ledakan tersebut, tak lama kemudian tubuhnya ambruk di karenakan kehabisan stamina dengan tubuh tidak berlapis armor lagi.

 **"Ugh... kau tahu seranganmu tadi sangat berbahaya, telat satu detik saja aku membalas serangamu pasti riwayatku sudah tamat!"** Ucap Kurama yang sudah menstabilkan tubuhnya kembali berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto yang kehabisan stamina.

"Ini belum berakhir" Ucap Naruto setengah hati karena tubuhnya sekarang sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi

 **'Aku tetap harus kembali, demi Buchou dan teman-teman yang sekarang mengakuiku'** Batin Naruto agar dapat meningkatkan motivasi dirinya sendiri.

 **"Khu.. Khu.. kau masih bisa berbicara bocah, dengan kondisi tubuhmu dan staminamu apa kau yakin bisa mengalahkanku?** " Tanya Kurama santai

"Kita lihat saja" Balas Naruto

 **[Optimus Drive]**

Naruto memasuki modenya lagi tapi belum ada satu detik masuk dalam mode itu armornya sudah hancur karena tubuhnya sekarang tidak kuat untuk menahan kekuatan dari [Optimus Drive].

 **"Sudah aku katakan kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi bocah"** Ucap Kurama sinis

"Selama aku masih memiliki nafas aku akan terus berjuang, jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan kedua tanganku aku akan menggunakan kakiku, jika aku tidak bisa menggunakan kakiku aku akan merangkak dan membenturkan kepalaku ke kepalamu kitsunie no yaro" Balas Naruto sengit

 **'Dia benar-benar mempunyai tekad yang kuat, sungguh di jaman sekarang orang yang memiliki tekad sepertinya sudah sangat sulit di jumpai'** Batin Kurama

"Aku... Aku... Aku tidak akan menyerah" Teriak Naruto, dan dari tubuhnya mulai bercahaya terang biru dan merah.

 **'Aura apa ini, aura ini tidak di kenali tapi bergitu kuat'** Pikir Kurama

 **[Core Evolution]**

 **[Optimus Drive Evolution]**

 **[Kardeon Over Drive]**

(A/N : Untuk melihat Karden Over Drive bentuknya sama dengan Gundam itu saat Full Mode hanya saja sayapnya di gantikan menjadi tempat penyimpanan Missil dan kedua tangannya bukanlah pistol tapi slot pedang.)

 **"Ugh... Kekuatan macam apa ini? dahsyat sekali"** Gumam Kurama

 **[Kardeon Hyperspeed]**

Sring!

 **[Kardeon Hyper Nova]**

Di kedua telapak tangannya muncul cahaya biru yang berbentuk sinar.

Slaash

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

 **"Kekuatan dan kecepatannya meningkat dari yang tadi ini sangat berbah-...** " Belum selesai gumaman dari Kurama Naruto dengan Kardeon Armor sudah berada di depannya.

 **[Kardeon Orion Slash]**

Crash!

Crash!

 **"Ugh... Sial sakit sekali sayatan dari pedang cahaya itu, jika seperti ini terus justru aku yang akan mati, aku harus melawan"** Ucap Kurama kemudian mengumpulkan energi positif dan negatif di mulutnya

 **[Bijuu Dama]**

 **[Kardeon Smasher]**

Syut!

Syut!

Duuuuuuum!

Serangan Bijuu dama milik Kurama kalah dengan serangan Naruto yang membuat dirinya harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat dari serangan Naruto.

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Tercipta sebuah ledakan besar akibat serangan tadi, dan setelah ledakan itu selesai hanya tersisa tubuh Kurama yang sedang lemah, sedangkan di tempat Naruto kini jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan pakaian compang camping karena sangat kelelahan karena ini adalah link pertama menggunakan Kardeon Over Drive.

 **"Kau sungguh kuat Gaki, aku salut padamu"** Ucap Pelan Kurama karena kondisinya bisa di katakan buruk.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menjadi Familiarku? aku akan menjadikanmu tema bukan peliharaanku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama dengan nada bicara tidak kalah lemah

 **"Kurasa tidak ada alasan bagitu untuk berkata tidak, kau sudah membuktikan tekadmu dan itu sudah cukup bagiku"** Balas Kurama

"Baiklah, Aku Namikaze Naruto Pawn dari Rias Gremory memintamu untuk menjadi Familiarku" Ucap Naruto kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang kemudian membuat tubuh Kurama menghilang.

"Akhirnya sudah selesai" Gumam Naruto kemudian pandangannya menggelap dan setelah itu dia tidak mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi.

\- Technoloy and Magic -

Sedangkan di tempat Rias yang sedang mencarikan familiar untuk Issei dan Xenovia harus terhenti setelah melihat ledakan yang sangat besar di tengah hutan dan perasaan Riaspun mengatakan sedang terjadi hal yang buruk.

"Aku harap itu bukan dia" Ucap Zatoji membuat semuanya manglihkan atensinya padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rias heran

"Aku memiliki firasat bahwa sedang terjadi pertarungan besar disana, dan aku yakin itu melibatkan Kyuubi no Yokou mantan pemimpin dari Yokai" Ucap Zatoji membuat Rias semakin gelisah.

"Baiklah kita harus segera kesana" Ucap Rias apda Peeragenya yang di balas anggukan.

Setelah itu mereka segera menuju kearea ledakan tadi, dan dalam perjalanan menuju tempat itu beberapa kali ledakan besar terjadi dan ledakan dua sebelum terakhir benar-benar membuat mereka harus menghentikan laju mereka karena gelombang kejut yang sangat kuat.

Saat setibanya mereka disana mereka di kejutkan dengan sosok Naruto yang sedang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi luka parah dan pakaiannya yang compang-camping.

"NARUTO" Teriak Rias kaget karena melihat pawnnya dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Dia anak yang sangat kuat, bisa menandingi bahkan mengungguli Kyuubi kau sungguh beruntung mendapatkan Peeragenya seperti itu Rias Gremory" Ucap Zatoji

Setelah itu mereka membawa Naruto ke Occult Research Club untuk menjalani perawatan.

\- Technology and Magic -

Terlihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tiduran di kasur berukuran Queen Size dan tak lama kemudian dia mengerjapkan matanya dan setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya ternyata dirinya sedang berada di ruang klub atau lebih tepatnya kamar pribadi kingnya Rias Gremory. Kemudian dirinya melihat kesamping dan terlihat Kingnya sedang tidur dan parahnya dia tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

"Jika aku memiliki penyakit mesum seperti Issei aku pasti sudah kehabisan darah saat ini" Naruto terkikik, kemudian beranjak untuk bangun tapi belum turun dari kasur Naruto meraskan sakit di tubuhnya membuat Rias terbangun akibat rintihan Naruto.

"Ohayou Naruto" Ucap Rias

"Ohayou Buchou" Balas Naruto

"Kau mau pergi kemana Naruto? kau tahu tubuhmu sedang lemah?" Tanya Rias membuat ingatan kemarin hari tentang pertarungannya dengan Kyuubi terlintas.

"AKu hanya ingin ke kamar mandi untuk menucuci muka" Balas Naruto

"Ehm... sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau bisa terluka parah seperti itu?" Tanya Rias pada Naruto

'Aku tidak boleh menceritakan perihal kemarin pada Buchou' Batin Naruto

"Ahhhhh... kemarin aku hanya jalan-jalan tapi tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan makhluk jingga raksasa yang menyerangku habis-habisan tapi aku tidak bisa melawan" Ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan tawa gugup berharap Rias percaya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan

"Begitu" Balas Rias

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan ledakan dan kawah yang tercipta di tempat kau pingsan?" Tanya Rias dengan berkacak pinggang membuat naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Ano..."

"Anoo apa?" Tanya Rias tak sabar

"QWQ0932JDUWEPO92" Naruto mendumel tidak jelas

"Jangan mendumel dan ceritakan saja" Paksa Rias pada Naruto

"Baiklah Buchou, kemarin aku bertarung dengan Kyuubi secara All Out, dan kawan itu adalah hasil dari dentuman serangan kami. Dan aku..." Ucap Naruto mengganting

"Dan apa?" Tanya Rias

"Dan aku berhasil membuat Kyuubi menjadi Familiarku" Ucap Naruto membuat Rias terbelalak tak percaya bahwa pawnnya berhasil membuat Kyuubi sang mantan pemimpin Yokai menjadi Familiarnya, dan sebagai ucapan selamatnya Rias menenggelamkan Naruto di belahan dadanya membuat naruto sesak sekalgus merona.

"Selamat Naruto dan aku senang karena Peeragenya semakin kuat" Ucap Rias tersenyum senang karena peningkatan kekuatan dari anggota keluarganya.

"Terimakasih Buchou" balas Naruto kemudian mereka menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka, dan karena ini hari minggu jadi mereka tidak perlu di pusingkan dengan adanya pelajaran yang menunggu mereka hari ini.

\- Technology and Magic -

"Kau kenapa Naruto-senpai wajahmu terlihat kelelahan seperti itu?" tanya Vali pada Narutp yang sudah datang di tempat mereka biasa berkumpul dengan anggota teamnya yang lain.

"Aku lelah pasca pertarunganku dengan Kyuubi no yokou" ucap Naruto membuat Vali melotot begitu juga dengan Arthur berbeda dengan Kuroka yang langsung menyemburkan minumannya dan melotot ke arah Naruto

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Kau bertarung dengan mantan pemimpin Yokai? lantas bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Kuroka bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu kau bisa menebaknya sendiri!" Jawab Naruto

"Kau menang?" Tanya Vali

"Begitulah, dan aku menjadikannya Familiarku!" balas Naruto

"APA!" Teriak Kuroka tak percaya

"Kenapa hari ini kau sering berteriak sih Kuroka?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengorek kupingnya.

"Tentu saja! Karena selama ini belum ada yang mengalahkan Kyuubi no yokou selain Juubi o kami yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pemimpin yokai!" Balas Kuroka

"Itu karena kekuatanku sudah berhasil berevolusi" Ucap Naruto

"begitu? apakau bisa menunjukannya?" Tanya Vali pada Naruto di balas gelengan oleh Naruto

"kenapa?" Tanya Vali heran

"karena ini masih link pertama jadi masih memerlukan penyesuaian, dan daripada itu apa kalian akan datang di pertemuan ketiga fraksi?" Tanya Naruto pada ketiganya

"Tidak hanya vali saja kami tidak datang!" Balas Kuroka

"begitu!" tanggap Naruto

"Dan aku juga ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru team kita" ucap Vali di balas tatapan tanya oleh Naruto.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto, Kemudian muncul wanita cantik bermabut hitam sepunggung dengan baju ala Miko

"Perkenalkan namaku Mikoto aku adalah seorang Miko pengguna Sacred Gear [Belt Sensoric]" Ucap Wanita berambut hitam atau Mikoto pada Naruto.

"Ahhh... senang juga denganmu Mikoto-san, dan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Naruto balas memperkenalkan diri.

'Kurasa memang benar dia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan kalian' Batin Mikoto memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu Mikoto-san?" Tanya Naruto yang risih karena terus di pandangi seperti itu.

"Ahhh... kau mengingatkanku dengan seorang temanku" Balas Mikoto yang di balas anggukan dari Naruto.

"Namikaze-san kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Mikoto pada Naruto, dan sekilas Naruto menampakan wajah sedih karena mengingat dirinya selama ini tinggal sendirian karena sedari kecil dirinya berada di laboratorium milik Orochimaru.

"Aku tingal di apartemen" balas Naruto singkat

"Lantas dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Mikoto basa-basi

"AKu tidak tahu dimana mereka berada! karena sedari kecil yang aku tahu hanya hidup di sebuah labaratorium" Balas Naruto

"Maaf" Ucap Mikoto

"tak apa" Balas Naruto

'Jika dia yang dicari olehnya maka ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk!' Batin Mikoto

"Ahhh... sudahlah aku harus kembali karena Buchou mungkin membutuhkan batuanku takut jika ada tugas untuk memusnahkan Iblis liar" ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu meninggalkan semuanya.

\- Technology and Magic -

Naruto berjalan di kerumunan orang untuk menuju sekolahnya atau lebih tepatnya ruang klub Occulut Reseach Cllub karena dirinya harus berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, entah mengapa pertanyaan dari Mikoto tadi telak mengenai perasaan Naruto saat ini, dan entah mengapa dirinya ingin sekali tahu apakah orang tuanya masih hidup atau sudah mati, dan jika masih hidup mengapa mereka tidak mencari keberadaannya saat ini.

"Arghhh... memikirkan hal ini membuatku pusing" Gumam Naruto frustasi, dan dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh sosok berjubah hitam dengan hood sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Namikaze Naruto kah? untuk saat ini aku akan membiarkan dirimu untuk bersantai tapi jika waktunya tiba jangan harap kau bisa bersantai" Gumam sosok itu masih memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan yang sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Naruto.

* * *

 **~ TeBeCe ~**

Yo dah lama sekali tidak Up cerita ini, dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo karena belum sempat untuk koreksi lagi, karena urusan silahturahmi di bulan syawal ini, Gomen ne.


	6. Pertemuan

**Technology And Magic**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto & HighSchool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto X Rias X Harem**

 **Genre: Adventure/ Supernatural**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Question And Answer**

Q : Next thor v jangan lama" lgi seru fic ni beda ma fic lainnya q suka fic ni

A : Oke

Q : Ada hal yang membuatku ganjil..Pertama adalah apa yang dilakukan Kurama ditempat Familiar? bukankah Youkai itu tidak berada disana melainkan di lembah para youkai seperti Myoubokuzan (tempat katak).  
Kedua, kalaupun Kurama berhasil dikalahkan oleh Juubi seharusnya ia sudah tewas. Melihat bagaimana kesadisan Juubi sudah tahu pasti ia takkan membiarkan Kurama hidup.

A : Sebenarnya saya malas menjawab di Review tapi tak apalah! soal itu sudah saya pikirkan dan nantinya juga akan terceritakan sendiri dan ini akan ada hubungannya dengan Yamata No Orochi tapi entah 2 atau 3 chap lagi.

Q : [BOOST],bukan [BOST]

A : Yak, anda benar dan mungkin itu juga kesalahan.

Q : oh ya thor.. ap nnti naruto bakalan nunjukin familiarx ke semua anggota club rias dan juga sona? termasuk juga para pemimpin 3 fraksi?

A : Tentu saja!

Q : dalam maslah nih naruto.

A : Mungkin saja :D

Q : Lawan terkuat naruto siapa? Dan apa dia mikoto ibunya sasuke?

A : nanti lihat saja :D

Q : harem thor ?

A : Ndak :D

\- Technology and Magic -

 **[A/N : Sebelumnya minta maaf dulu karena saya up yang ini dulu karena belum nemu ide yang cocok untuk yang** **A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon** **]**

 **Chapter 6 : Pertemuan**

Anggota Occult research Club sedang melakukan pertemuan untuk membahas pertemuan antara Petinggi ketiga Fraksi.

"Aku memanggil kalian adalah karena..." ucapan Rias terpotong karena munculnya lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dan berlambang Gremory tanpa bertanya mereka sudah tahu bahwa lingkaran sihir itu adalah Grayfia Lucifuge istri dari kakak Rias Sirzech Lucifer.

"Selamat pagi Rias Ojou-sama maaf bila mengganggu waktu anda" ucap sopan Maid bernama Grayfia

"Ada apa Grayfia Neesama?" tanya Rias kepada Grayfia walau sebenarnya sudah mengetahui perihal tentang kedatangan Grayfia

"Seperti apa yang aku bilang kemarin, atas perintah dari Sirzech-sama anda diminta untuk menjadi datang di pertemuan ketiga Fraksi untuk menjelaskan kronologi perihal invansi Kokabiel ke Kuoh Academy" jawab Grayfia yang di balas anggukan oleh Rias

"Baiklah, kami bersedia. lantas kapan rapat itu akan di laksanakan?" tanya Naruto kepada Grayfia

"Rapat antara ketiga Fraksi untuk membahas Aliansi akan di laksanakan dua hari lagi, jadi persiapkan apa saja kemungkinannya!" ucap Grayfia dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna putih.

"Jadi tanpa aku jelaskan kalian sudah mengerti bukan?" Tanya Rias pada Peeragenya yang di balas anggukan pertanda mengerti.

\- Technolgy and Magic -

"Aku ingin kalian datang untuk mengacaukan pertemuan ketiga Fraksi itu!" Ucap sosok berambut jingga pada anggotanya.

"Baiklah kami mengerti Taichou!" Balas sekelompok orang yang akan di tugaskan untuk mengacaukan pertemuan ketiga Fraksi tersebut.

"Bagus! karena kita tidak akan bisa menjalankan rencana kita jika perdamaian tercipta!" Ucapnya di balas anggukan oleh anak buahnya.

'Kita lihat sepak terjangmu Naruto' Batinnya.

\- Technology and Magic -

Kini Rias dan juga Peeragenya sudah berada di Ruang rapat diadakannya pertemuan dari Ketiga pimpinan Fraksi untuk memberikan keterangan tentang penyerangan Kokabiel ke Kuoh Academy.

"Jadi apa kau mengetahui perihal penyerangan Kokabiel kemarin Azazel?" tanya Sirzech kepada Azazel, Sedangkan Azazel hanya santai menaggapi pertanyaan itu seperti tanpa beban.

"cepat jawab, jangan hanya bersantai saja, Kau tahu seberapa cemasku memikirkan Sona-tan" Ucap Sarafall tidak sabar

"tenanglah Serafall, aku tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Kokabiel, dia bergerak dengan keinginan dan naluri akan peperangannya dan dia tidak bergerak atas perintahku! jadi intinya ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan diriku" Ucap Azazel yang mulai serius.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Tanya Serafall penuh selidik

"Tentu!" Balas Azazel

"Apa jaminannya?" tanya Serafall

"Aku, aku yang akan menjadi jaminannya" Ucap Azazel

"Baiklah kami mempercayaimu Azazel, lagipula Naruto dan juga muridmu sudah menyelsaikan masalah Kokabiel kemarin hingga tidak ada korban yang jatuh" Ucap Sirzech

"Dan sekarang kita akan membahas tentang Aliansi, apakah kalian setuju dengan kita beraliansi?" tanya Michael sang pimpinan surga setelah tewasnya tuhan di Great War

"Fraksi Iblis bersedia, bukan seperti itu Serafall?" tanya Sirzech sedangkan Serafall hanya mengangguk

"Fraksi Malaikat jatuh juga bersedia" Ucap Azazel

"Lantas bagaimana dengan kalian Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou?" tanya Michael kepada Issei dan Vali

"Semua terserah pada Naruto-senpai jika itu setuju pasti aku setuju!" Jawab Vali yang di balas anggukan dari Naruto.

"Aku juga setuju" Sambut Issei

"dan dengan bigini Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat beraliansi" Ucap Michael yang memberi keputusan Final atas pertemuan rapat ini

"Ya dengan seperti ini aku berharap tidak akan terjadi perang lagi karena aku ingin hidup damai dan tidak ingin terjadi situasi yang merepotkan lagi, dan bisa meneruskan hobiku dengan damai tanpa gangguan" Dan perkataan dari Azazel ini membuat semuanya Sweatdrop.

"Paling hobimu mancing walau tidak dapat ikan!" Ucap Naruto

"Kalau tidak mengintip perempuan yang sedang mandi di onsen" Sambut Vali membuat semuanya sweatdrop akan ucapan Naruto dan juga Vali.

"Hey kalian jangan merendahkan di-.." Ucapan Azazel terpotong akan keheningan yang terasa di sekitar mereka.

Dan setelah di amati semua yang ada diruangan itu terpengaruh oleh kekuatan ini kecuali pimpinan ketiga Fraksi dan Serafall Naruto, Vali, Rias dan Issei yang memegang Sacred Gear dari dua naga surgawi, termasuk dua pemegang pedang Xenovia dan Kiba.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" Ucap Sosok itu

" apa yang kau lakukan Katereea !? apa maksud semua ini!?" Tanya Serafall yang dulu akrab dengan sosok yang bernana Katereea dan kenapa dia melakukan ini

"yang pasti adalah untuk menggagalkan rencana kalian untuk beraliansi tapi sayangnya aku terlambat jadi aku akan membunuh kalian." Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

"dan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan dari Gasper Vladi unutk menghentikan waktu?" Ucap Sirzech dan membuat tatapan tak percaya dari Rias dan para pearagenya

"jadi kau tahu Sirzech tentang rencanaku ini?" Tanya Katereea dengan menujukan senyum sinisnya

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu Katereea" Balas Sirzech

"Tapi sayang kalian akan berakhir disini" Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

Dan Kemudian gedung itu terkena serangan dari luar yang membuat gedung itu bergetar.

Serangan dari luar mengenai gedung dari Kuoh Highschool dan membuat Sirzech,Seraffal, dan juga Michael dan serangan itu adalah serangan dari sosok yang seperti penyihir dan mengeluarkan laser berkekuatan sihir dari keningnya a.k.a "Majutsu" dan mereka memberikan serangan kepada Gedung itu tanpa henti

"Majutsu kah? merepotkan" Ucap Vali yang masih bersandar di tembok

"Apakah kita akan maju Vali? atau hanya akan menonton saja?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja kita akan maju" Jawabnya

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Optimus Drive]**

Kini Naruto dan juga Vali sudah terlapisi oleh Armor masing-masing dan melesat menuju kewanan para Majutsu itu.

"Ini akan mudah dan cepat Vali!" Ucap Naruto

 **[Missil Barage]**

Syut!

Syut!

Duar!

Missil-missil itu mengarah ke kawanan Majutsu itu tapi jumlah dari Majutsu itu semakin banyak, bahkan dengan kekuatan dari Valipun masih belum mampu untuk menyelsaikan para Majutsu itu.

"Sepertinya hal mudah ini terasa sulit jika jumlah mereka tidak habis-habis!" Ucap Naruto

"Benar senpai! lebih baik kita hancurkan lingkaran sihir itu!" Usul Vali di balas anggukan oleh Naruto.

 **[Optimus Smasher]**

Muncul sebuah meriam di dada armor Naruto yang memancarkan energi kemudian mencul bola cahaya.

Syuuuuuuuuut!

Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuar!

"Hahahah kau terlalu naif bocah! lingkaran sihir itu berbeda dengan lingkaran sihir biasa jadi tidak akan mudah kau menghancurkannya!" Ucap Katareea.

"Bagitukah?" Gumam Naruto dengan seringainya.

"Kalau begitu coba ini!" Setelah Naruto selesai berucap muncul lingkaran sihir yang besar di depan Naruto yang kemudian memunculkon sosok rubah berekor sembilan a.k.a Kurama.

 **"Groooooooooar"**

"Kurama aku ingin kau menghancurkan lingkaran sihir itu" Ucap Naruto

 **"Dengan senang hati!"** Balas Kurama.

Sementara Petinggi ketiga Fraksi tertegun dengan datangnya sosok mantan pemimpin Yokai dan yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah Naruto menjadikannya Familiar.

'Sebenarnya siapa Naruto?' Batin para petinggi Fraksi

 **[Renzokou Bijuu Dama]**

Muncul sebuah bola energi berwarna hitam di depan mulut Kurama yang kemudian mulai mengecil dan ia telan.

Syuuut!

Syuuut!

6 Bijuu Dama mengarah ke Lingkaran sihir raksasa itu

Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuar!

Ledakan besar tercipta akibat serangan dari Kurama, bukan hanya Lingkaran sihir itu saja yang rata tetapi Majutsu yang berada di sekitar ledakan itu juga terkena imbasnya. Sedangkan Azazel sudah berhasil membunuh Katareea dan juga Gasper sudah berhasil di selamatkan.

"Tadi itu benar-benar tidak terduga!" Ucap Azazel

"Benar!" Balas Vali

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Terdengar sebuah tepukan tangan membuat Azazel, Naruto, dan Vali mengalihkan atensi mereka kepada arah suara tepuka tangan itu dan mereka mendapati 3 sosok wanita 3 wanita berambut merah.

"Pertarungan yang cukup menghibur!" Ucap salah satu dari wanita itu.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Azazel

"Siapa kami itu tidak perlu! tujuan kami hanya untuk membunuh kalian jika tugas kami sudah selesai maka kami akan kembali!" balasnya

"Kami tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" Balas Naruto

"Keras kepala!"

 **[Chain]**

Muncul rantai emas dari dalam tanah yang kemudian mulai melilit tubuh ketiganya membuat mereka sulit untuk melepaskan diri.

 **[Balance Breaker]**

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker]**

 **[Optimus Drive]**

Ketiganya kini sudah mengaktifkan mode masing-masing dan berhasil melepaskan diri dari kunkungan rantai emas itu.

"Kalian hadapilah yang dua itu biar aku yang menghadapi yang merah itu!" Ucap wanita yang berada di tengah.

"Baiklah!" Kemudian keduanya mulai melaksanankan perintah.

"hati-hati Naruto itu adalah [Golden Chain] yang memiliki daya serang, pelemah energi, dan juga penyegel yang sangat kuat itu setara dengan [True Longinus] jadi kau harus h-..." Belum selesai ucapan dari Azazel dirinya harus mendapat serangan dari dua orang lainnya begitu juga dengan Vali.

"Baiklah kita lihat!" Gumam Naruto yang mempersiapkan serangannya,

 **[Missil Barage]**

 **[Optimus Laser]**

Syuut!

Duar!

Sebuah ledakan kecil tercipta dari serangan Naruto dan setelah ledakan itu hilang berdiri dengan santai tanpa luka dengan selubung rantai yang melindunginya.

"Serangan yang lemah!" Ucapnya

"Ini hanya pembukaan!" Balas Naruto

"Baiklah berikan seluruh kemampuanmu!" Ucapnya meremehkan.

"Dasar sombong!" Naruto kesal dengan kesombongan yang ada pada diri musuhnya kali ini.

 **[Optimus Smasher]**

Syuuuuuuuuuut!

"Lemah" Gumam wanita itu

Duuuuuuuuuuuuuar!

sebuah ledakan yang cukup besar tercipta dari serangan Naruto, dan setelah ledakan itu Naruto hanya bisa terkejut karena serangannya tidak berarti apa-apa untuk wanita itu.

"Kau sebut ini serangan?" Tanya wanita itu

"Sekarang giliranku!" Lanjutnya

 **[Chain Drain of Attacked]**

duah buah rantai tajam melesat cepat dari kedua telapak tangan wanita itu yang mengarah pada Naruto dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat.

 **[Red Cricle Shield]**

Trank!

Keduanya berbenturan menciptakan gesekan kekuatan yang kuat. dan akhirnya Naruto berhasil mempertahankan diri dari serangan dari wanita itu.

'Serangannya benar-benar kuat!' Batin Naruto

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu? benar-benar menyedihkan!" Ucapnya membuat amarah Naruto naik karena merasa di rendahkan.

"Lebih baik aku akhiri cepat! karena tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama denganmu bocah!" Lanjutnya

 **[Destringer Strike]**

 **[Vault End]**

muncul delapan buah rantai dari tanah yang mengelilingi Naruto dan dengan serangan yang sangat cepat kedelapan rantai itu menyayat tubuh Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jerit Naruto karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya dari serngan beruntun itu.

 **[Next Up]**

Serangan dari rantai-ranti itu semakin cepat dan tak membabi buta membuat Armor tubuh Naruto mulai hancur berkeping-keping bahkan kulitnya tersayat dimana-mana. Para petinggi Fraksi yang melihat itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena jika mereka bergerak maka kerjadian yang lebiih buruk akan terjadi.

"Niisama tolong bantu Naruto, aku tidak tega melihatnya!" Ucap Rias yang tidak bisa menahan tangisnya melihat kondisi Naruto yang berada di ujung tanduk.

"Aku ingin membantunya tapi jika akan maju pasti akan terjadi hal yang lebih buruk! karena pasti akan mengundang petaka pada dewa Mitologi!" Jawab Sirzech

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan maju!" Ucap Rias

"Rias/ Buchou!" Teriak semuanya yang melihat Rias melesat kearah Naruto yang sedang di siksa oleh wanita itu.

 **[Power of Dstruction]**

Syuuut!

Rias mengarahkan power of destructionnya kearah wanita itu, dan serangan Rias sukses membuatnya memecahkan konsentrasinya membuat rantai yang menyayat tubuh Naruto mengilang. Dan kini Rias berdiri di depan Naruto untuk melindunginya.

"Minggir atau aku akan menghabisimu Ruin Princes!" Ucap Wanita itu

"Tidak! dia adalah Peerageku dan aku sebagai King akan melindunginya!" Jawab Rias sungguh-sungguh.

"Jawaban yang salah!" Ucap wanita itu.

Sring!

dalam gerakan tak kasat mata wanita itu sudah berada di depan Rias dengan sebuah pukulan yang kemudian ia daratkan pada perut rata Rias.

Duagh!

"Uagh!"

 **[Seiza Sakhaju]**

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari penggabungan kedua kepalan tangan wanita itu yang kemudian melemparkan delapan mata cahaya yang mengarah pada Rias, tapi dengan sigap Rias menahan serangan itu dengan lingkaran sihir.

Sring!

"Perhatikan balakangmu nona!" Ucapnya

 **[Stempade]**

Sebuah pukulan dengan di lapisi kekuatan dari Sacred Gearnya membuat Rias terlempar belasan meter dengan darah mengucur dari mulutnya. Naruto dengan keadaan setengah sadar pedih melihat kondisi Rias yang mulai tersudut.

"Buchou!" Ucap Naruto lemah.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan Peeragemu? menyelamatkan dirimu saja kau tidak bisa! dan sekarang kau akan tinggal nama saja Ruin Princes!" Ucapnya kini memegang rahang Rias kemudian mulai mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Naruto!" Ucap Rias lemah sembari melirik kearah Naruto.

"Romansa yang mengharuka tapi sayang ini harus berakhir!" Ucapnya yang kemudian di telapak tangannya muncul sebuah kumpulan energi yang kemudian ia arahkan pada perut rata Rias.

 **[Valt Rainbow]**

Syuuut!

Tubuh Rias melesat belasan meter kemudian mendarat sedetik setelah pendaratan Rias sebuah ledakan besar tercipta dengan bola energi tadi sebagai pusatnya.

"Rias!" Teriak Naruto bukan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Buchou melainkan Rias, Naruto mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan tertatih.

"Kau..." Desis Naruto penuh amarah.

"Kau akan membayar ini semua!" Teriak Naruto dengan aura kuat menguar dari rubuh Naruto, bukan aura iblis melainkan sebuah aura yang lebih kuat dari apapun bahkan setara dengan [Juggernout Drive] bahkan mungkin lebih.

 **[Core Evolution]**

 **[Optimus Drive Evolution]**

 **[Kardeon Over Drive]**

kini Armor yang melapisi tubuh Naruto berbeda dengan Armor yang tadi bahkan dari segi penampilan ini Armornya terkesan gagah

'Kekuatan macam apa ini' Batin semuanya yang melihat aura lembut tapi terkesan kasar dari tubuh Naruto.

 **[Kardeon Hyperspeed]**

Sring!

 **[Kardeon Hyper Nova]**

Di kedua telapak tangannya muncul cahaya biru yang berbentuk sinar yang kemudian menembakkan sebuah laser kearah wanita itu.

Slaash

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

'Kekuatannya sudah jauh meningkat di level berbahaya bagiku! aku harus berhati-hati!' batin Wanita itu.

Sring!

 **[Kardeon Orion Slash]**

Crash!

Crash!

Tapi serangan dari Naruto berhasil di gagalkan dengan sebuah pelindung yang terbuat dari rantai.

 **[Kardeon Arm]**

[A/N : Kalian bisa lihat ini seperti senjata Justiriser Shirogane 'Justi Arm' di serial Tokusastu Justiriser]

 **[Kardeon Blaster]**

Syuut!

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Wanita itu berhasil menghindari dari serangan Naruto akibatnya tanah di belakangnya yang menjadi daratan dari serangan itu harus hancur berkeping-keping.

 **[Kardeon Blade]**

Senjata Kardeon Arm sudah kembali kebentuk Pedang

Sring!

Dan dalam gerakan cepat Naruto sudah berada di belakang wanita itu.

'Apa? gerakannya benar-benar sangan cepat! sial aku tidak bisa menghindari ini' Batinnya.

 **[Kardeon Crush]**

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Tubuh wanita itu terpental belasan meter dengan pendaratan yang kurang mengenakan tapi dengan cepat itu bangkit dari posisinya walau bisa di katakan sekarang posisinya yang mulai tersudut.

 **[Destringer Strike]**

 **[Vault End]**

muncul delapan buah rantai dari tanah yang mengelilingi Naruto dan dengan serangan yang sangat cepat kedelapan rantai itu menyayat tubuh Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat.

 **[Kardeon Lance]**

Serangan dari mata Rantai itu berhasil di halau dengan kecepatan yang sama cepatnya bahkan lebih oleh Naruto dan kemudian menghancurkan rantai-rantai itu.

 **"Bisakah kita akhiri semua ini dengan damai?"** Terdengar suara berat pada diri Naruto membuat wanita itu memandang bingung.

"AKu tidak akan kalah!" Balasnya

 **[Kardeon Lancer]**

Srraaaaaaaat!

Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuar!

lagi-lagi tubuhnay harus menerima serangan yang menyekitkan dari Naruto lewat Kardeon Arm yang harus membuatnya jatuh bangun untuk menghadapi Naruto.

"Ini belum berakhir!" Ucapnya

 **[Dragon Chain of Chambaid]**

Muncul ratusan mata rantai tajam dari kedalaman tanah yang mengelilingi tubuh Naruto.

"Ini Akan berakhir jadi bersiaplah!" Ucap wanita itu.

 **[Sacret Style : Chain of Death]**

 **[Destiny End]**

Rantai-rantai itu mulai menyerang tubuh Naruto dengan membabi buta dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat. sedangkan Naruto yang berada dalam krumunan rantai-rantai itu tidak menandakan bahwa ada perlawanan yang berarti dari Naruto.

 **[Kardeon Crush]**

Crash

Crash

Rantai-rantai yang melilit tubuh Naruto kini mulai hancur dengan iringannya gerakan penghancur Kardeon Crush beruntun yang memutuskan seluruh rantai yang ada.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lepas?" Tanya wanita itu dengan terkejut karena selama ini belum ada yang pernah lolo dari serangan rantai itu, bahkan serangan ini pernah meruntuhkan sebuah kastil dengan sekejap dengan menewaskan seluruh kehidupan didalamnya.

Kemudian muncul rantai emas yang lebih besar dari dalam tanah melilit tubuh Naruto.

"Rasakan seranganku yang ini!" Ucap wanita itu ala pasikopat.

 **[Golden Chain Seal : Emebered Dominating]**

Muncul sebuah cahaya keemasan pada lilitan rantai itu yang digunakan dalam ritual penyegelan.

 **[Kardeon Radiance Blaster]**

Duar!

Lilitan rantai tadi berhasil ia loloskan dari tubuhnya.

 **[Kardeon Blaster]**

Syuuuut!

Duuuuuuuar!

Terlihat tubuh wanita itu lemah bahkan untuk berdiri saja rasanya sepertinya susah.

 **[Kardeon Hyperspeed]**

Dalam sekejap Naruto sudah berhasil berada di depan wanita itu.

"Jika kau menganggap dirimu yang paling hebat itu adalah kesalahan besar! kau adalah orang yang sangat kuat! tapi kekuatanmu kau gunakan untuk hal yang salah jadi dengan ini aku menyatakan kau bersalah!" Ucap Naruto kemudian mulai mengubah senjatanya dalam mode pedang.

 **[Kardeon Crush]**

 **'** Mungkin ini bisa menebus semua kesalahan dan dosa yang ke perbuat! tapi andai aku memiliki satu kesempatan aku ingin bertemu dengan putraku' Batin wanita itu

Naruto hendak melesatkan serangannya tapi sebuah teriakan menginterupsinya membuat serangan yang tadi hendak di lesatkannya harus terhenti.

"BERHENTI" Teriak wanita bersurai raven sepunggung a.k.a Mikoto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Mikoto-san?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sudah melepas armornya dan berbicara dengan tersenggal-senggal.

"Mi- Mikoto apa benar kau Mikoto?" Tanya wanita berambut merah itu.

"Ya benar aku adalah Mikoto! teman sepermainanmu sejak kecil Kushina!" Ucap Mikoto pada wanita yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Kushina.

"M Maaf!" Ucap Kushina pelan.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf padaku? minta maaflah pada Naruto! Kau hampir membuat dirimu menyesal seumur hidupmu!" Ucap Mikoto yang memandang Naruto yang berjalan kearah Rias yang tergeletak pingsan tapi tidak mati.

"Apa maksudmu Mikoto?" Tanya Kushina bingung akan ucapan dari Mikoto.

"Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri Kushina!" Balas Mikoto dan terlihat Kushina sedikit berpikir akan jawabannya tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu Mikoto?" Tanya Kushina tidak sabar.

"Kau sama seperti dulu Kushina bodoh dan tidak sabaran! Dia adalah putramu dan juga Minato!" Ucap Mikoto sambil memandang Naruto yang berusaha menyadarkan Rias dan terlihat Kushina memandang kearah Naruto dengan tatapan rindu sekaligus menyesal karena telah membuat anaknya terluka parah dan membuat pujaan hati anaknya hampit tewas.

 **-TeBeCe-**

* * *

 **Akhinya Up Juga maaf jika ini Gaje atau apalah karena lagi terbeban dengan panitia tujuh belasan tapi paling tidak masing nyambung lah dan maaf tidak sempet koreksi Typo.**

Next Up : **A Pair of Holders Heavenly Dragon**


End file.
